


Fealty

by draculard



Series: All the Arts of Hurting [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Ficlet, Graphic Description of Corpses, Loyalty, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: "I served Lady Catelyn," Brienne said. "I serve her still."
Relationships: Catelyn Tully Stark/Brienne of Tarth
Series: All the Arts of Hurting [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475474
Kudos: 15





	Fealty

_ I served Lady Catelyn,  _ Brienne said. _ I serve her still. _

The words echoed through her head as she bent a knee before the simple wooden coffin, a box more fitting for a peasant than for Lady Catelyn Tully, House of Stark. She’d recovered the body herself and rode alongside it on the journey back to Winterfell.

She’d seen the state of it.

The state of her.

Now, alone in the catacombs, she lifted the lid and gazed down at the planes of a familiar face. A noble brow and sweeping cheekbones; an aristocratic nose. The eyes were sunken, lids weighed down with coins; silver edges cut into soft, yielding flesh.

The creamy skin was brown now with decay.

The hair was brittle, dull.

The delicate hands were gnarled, the teeth bared, the gums black.

She was beautiful still, Brienne thought. She was still a Lady.

Trembling, Brienne bent over the wooden box. The unfinished oak sliced into the palms of her hands; her breath trembled over Lady Catelyn’s face.

The kiss was soft. The kiss was barely there: her lips against Lady Catelyn’s, the scent of death rushing down her throat.

The first.

The last.

“Still,” Brienne whispered, and she touched Lady Catelyn’s hand, and she closed the coffin lid again.


End file.
